


2EZ4ME

by LtImmature



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack., FAZE KYLE, Killing, M/M, Mental Issue, Therapist Cartman, Violence, corrupted, gamer Kyle, haha - Freeform, hahaha, illiterate writer, obesessed, serial killer kyle, wanna be MLG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtImmature/pseuds/LtImmature
Summary: Kyle just wanted to be an MLG gosh dangit!





	2EZ4ME

Kyle sat on the floor, his eyes were glued on the TV.  Nothing could break the boy’s concentration not even his boyfriend of 3 years; Stan.

“Did you even go to class today?” Stan asked as he entered their shared apartment.

“Couldn’t the new DLC maps finally came.”  Kyle muttered back.

Stan frowned at the repose and reached to turn the gaming console off, a strong slap stung his gloved hand.

“Dude stop! I’m almost master prestige!” Kyle growled.

“You need to go to sleep, you’ve been playing this game for 65 hours!”

“I need to get better at quick scoping dude!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Stan cringed.

“You know what I mean, I want to get better at quick scoping, so I can join an esports team.”  The Jew muttered; he moved his fingers from the thumb stick down to the trigger buttons.

“GET NOSCOPED FUCKER!” Kyle cheered in glee. “Look Stan! My KD IS 4.2! That’s better than yesterday!”

Stan signed and walked to the kitchen, he knew about his boyfriend’s obsessive behaviors but this was going too far. It was comparable to a child going through multiple phases, the only difference is a child will grow out of phase unlike his boyfriend. Stan could only blame himself for getting his lover involved in a game such as OverBattle Duty Go: 2. He pressured his boyfriend to try the game out with him in coop mode. Once the red head got a few kills with a sniper rifle things took a turn for the worse. He would mock Stan telling him to ‘Git Gud’. When Stan was tired of the game and decided to switch to something else like Player Fortnite Z; Kyle would hiss in disapproval, complaining how the game was boring and he wanted to go back to the stale FPS game instead where he could quick scope kids.

 

 Kyle could only talk about people who were good at the game, what guns he liked using, different tactics to kill 5 enemies with one bullet, his class set up, etc. Everything his boyfriend started sounding like a broken record. It was annoying.  

“Stan! Can you bring me more chips!” Kyle yelled from their family room. Apart of Stan wanted to yell back and say get ‘them yourself’, but Stan was a decent boyfriend who wanted to make his childhood best friend happy.

“Here you go.” Stan muttered, laying the bag next to his boyfriend’s lap.

“Thanks faggot.”

Stan snapped his neck to stare at Kyle.

“I mean Stan, sorry dude. I should probably disable voice chat. People can really be toxic.”  Kyle laughed off his mistake.

Stan needed to get his boyfriend help ASAP.

“YEAH DO YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF MY NUTS? GET REKT NOOB!” Kyle shouted again; probably talking to some random child who just got the game for Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> :|


End file.
